Chapter 70: The unknown Elemental Gem! Power vs Monarch!
Chapter 70 “The unknown Elemental Gem! Power vs Monarch!” PowerPulse was still in the middle of the room, shooting pulses of energy towards Seth. Seth was ducked behind a shelf, but he knew he could not hold it out much more longer. He had to find a way out of this. He looked up and then suddenly saw Raven standing there, laughing. “You know you should have kept yourself to the original plan, Seth. Now you have to deal with my apprentice.” Raven laughed and walked out through a hidden door in the wall. Seth looked around to see what he could do. He got an idea and took a pipe and slammed it at a wall, PowerPulse looked around and Seth went through a different door then Raven did. PowerPulse however did see the door closing. “Fool.” PowerPulse was about to strike the door with another pulseblast, when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around and saw shadows moving behind one of the windows. -------------------- Dragen was in the hallway where the heavy door was that lead to the Archives. He looked inside and saw some on – and outgoing lights. He took out his cellphone but saw he had no juice and then walked up to the door. He slit his datacard through it. “Name and level please.” “CIRCUIT, this is Dragen Kando, Authority Level 5. Now please let me in and get in touch with Kamon.” Dragen opened the door and walked in. He looked around and saw just in time PowerPulse shooting a blast at him. He ducked away. “Show yourself, whoever you are!” PowerPulse said and he prepared to fire another energyblast when he noticed he was running low on electricity. He ducked away, put in another powercell and stood up, but this time Dragen was in front of him and grabbed his hand. “Now you have some explaining to do,” Dragen said and turned the hand onto PowerPulse`s back, continueing, “and quickly. I have more important matters to take care of.” “Very well, I am here because there is valuable information here that my Master needs. You will let me past or I will have dispose of you,” PowerPulse switched his mechanics into dueldisc-mode, “I’ll duel you if I have to.” “Now we are talking my language,” Dragen said and takes out his deck from his deckslot and inserted a new deck, “I prepared a special deck for such cases.” He activated his dueldisc and was ready to duel. The dueldisc of PowerPulse completed itself and expanded to a full dueldisc. “Duel!” Dragen – 4000 PowerPulse – 4000 PowerPulse draws his new card. “I play the fieldspellcard Power Zone.” A circle of light expanded across the field and energy was flying everywhere. “Now I summon Power-Murder (1800/1000) in attackmode and set one card, ending my turn.” Dragen smiled. “I play Cyber-Reloader (1300/1500) in defencemode. I play it`s special ability to call a number of cards. I call three. Now I discard that number to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards from my deck. Then I deal 300 lifepoints of damage to you.” PowerPulse growled as his lifepoints dropped to 3700. “Now I set one card and end my turn with playing Pot of Greed, drawing two cards.” He lowered his dueldisc to see what PowerPulse would do. PowerPulse – 3700 ---------------------- Seth had entered a separate room, where there was a big door. He knew where it lead to, to outside again, so he got at a death end. He looked around for a different way out, but he saw non. At that moment he heard footsteps and turned around, seeing multiple pirates appearing, all with tasers. From behind them Raven and Captain Mutinus appeared. “You should not have betrayed us,” Captain Mutinus says and he clicked with his fingers, “now you will have to be forced to do something that can cause much more then severe pain you caused to one of our enemies.” Seth looked around and saw mechanics set up and a laser projecting a small warp at the wall. “What are we going to do?” Seth asked confidently. “We are going to get and release the first Artifact into the world. But for that we need it from the Dark Dimension we are seeing now. We need an extreme duel.” Captain Mutinus looked around at Raven and the pirates and they nodded. “I will duel in the duel to proof my loyaltie to you.” Seth stood up and showed his dueldisc. “Oh I know you are loyal to me, Seth, but I need you in order to get the “Ghost Pearl” from the Dark Dimension and the one holding it in the Dark Dimension says he can only give it to us, when we duel and the outcome of the duel does matter.” Mutinus clapped Seth on his back. Seth nodded. “Very well, I will duel whoever comes.” --------------------- “Fiendfyre!” a hooded person orders as a mechanical fiend strikes a slimy monster of another duellist. The mechanical fiend disappeared and the hooded person walked to the duellist. “Who are you?” the duellist asked. The hooded person held up his gloved hand and dark energy flew from it. It sucked up the duellist. “You cannot do this. I am a Dimensional Crusader, hired by Kaibacorp and the Government,” the duellist gasped as parts of his body started to disappear, “this would be a violation of the Laws and Agreements of Dimensions.” “You really think I have no need for you anymore? You are so wrong.” The hooded person held up a globe glowing with dark black energy. “Now stand up, I need your assistance.” White energy flew from the body of the duellist to the globe and it glowed white for a second, but the body of the duellist moved again. It stood up and the Dimensional Crusader smiled. “How can I be of service, my lord?” the Crusader asked him. “You will escape to the Other Side while I am duelling with the Other Side. You will always carry this around your wrist,” the hooded person said while giving the Crusader a kind-of watch, “and I am the only one you report to, understood?” “Yes, sir. It will be done my lord.” The hooded person and the Crusader moved on, seeing a glowing green portal in the distance. ----------------------- Dragen – 4000 PowerPulse – 3700 “At the beginning of my new turn, I can activate this trapcard Power Half, cutting my Power-Murder`s ATK in half (900) and attack you directly!” PowerPulse commanded as his monster stroke Dragen, lowering his lifepoints to 3100. “Now I summon another Power-Murder and because Power Half is still in play I can attack you directly another time.” Dragen`s lifepoints were lowered to 2200. “Now I play the spellcard Power-Pulsation, allowing me to destroy both my Power-Murder`s, but deal half of their combined attackpoints to you as damage!” PowerPulse said as a blow of 1800 lifepoints were substracted from Dragen, lowering his lifepoints to 400. Dragen – 400 “Now I set one more card and end my turn. This means my Power Half gets destroyed, but that does not matter next turn you are finished!” PowerPulse exclaimed. “Thank you. I draw and play Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards.” He draws two new cards. “I play Poison of the Old Man and choose to gain 1200 lifepoints (1600). Then I play Double Summon and summon Empire Synchron. Next stop, tribute summoning. I tribute my Empire Synchron to summon Zaborg the Thunder-Monarch (2400/1000). And I have one more move before I end my turn. Monster Reborn!” The spellcard flipped up and Empire Synchron appeared again. Dragen – 1600 “You are going to summon one of those new Overlords of yours aren’t you?” PowerPulse asked. “You are damn right. Empire Synchron! Zaborg! Tune in! Synchro Summon. Merge into Zaborg the Lightening Overlord (3000/1800)!” Dragen ordered as a new monster appeared from the vortex that existed on the field. It was bigger then Zaborg. “When I successfully Synchro Summoned it, I can destroy one card on the field. So begone Power Pulsation!” The spellcard of PowerPulse was destroyed. “But in return I get one spellcard back from my graveyard. Unfortunately I cannot attack this turn. So I set one more card and end my turn.” “HAHA, draw!” PowerPulse said and draws a new card, “I play Power Pot and draw five new cards, discarding all level-4 or below monsters to the graveyard. That`s 2. Now I summon my last Power-Murder (1800/1000) in attackmode and then activate the next spellcard Power Recharge. It is a risky move. I toss a coin and whether it is heads or tails decides the outcome. Heads means halving my lifepoints, tails means halving your lifepoints and allowing me to gain the same total of lifepoints in order to increase my lifepoints.” He tosses a coin and it becomes tails. “Your lifepoints drop to 800 and mine rise to 4500.” Dragen – 800 PowerPulse – 4500 “Have you finished yet?” Dragen asked. At that moment a hole appeared above PowerPulse. It sucked away all cards on Dragen`s side of the field, leaving him defenceless. “What?!” “I care to explain. It is my Salvation of Power Balance. When it is on top of my deck I can destroy all cards on the field and deal 1000 lifepoints of damage to both you and me per monstercard on your side of the field. Afterwards this card gets locked away from the rest of the game.” Dragen`s lifepoints dropped to 0. Dragen – 0 -------------------- PowerPulse: Power Half Spellcard Cut your monster`s ATK in half and you can attack directly twice. Power Pot Spellcard Draw 5 new cards. Discard all level-4 or lower monstercards from your hand to your graveyard. Power Recharge Spellcard Toss a coin and the effect depends on the result: - Heads: Halve your lifepoints - Tails: Halve your opponent`s lifepoints and gain the same amount of lifepoints. Salvation of Power Balance Spellcard When this card is on top of your deck, you can activate it. Destroy all cards on the field and deal 1000 lifepoints of damage to both you and your opponent. Afterwards remove this card from play. Dragen: Zaborg the Lightening Overlord 7/3000/1800/LIGHT/Warrior-Synchro-Effect “Empire Synchron” + “Zaborg the Thunder-Monarch” Effect: If you successfully Synchro Summoned this card, you can destroy one card on the field. You can bring back one spellcard from the graveyard. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon one “Zaborg the Thunder-Monarch” to the field. --------------------- Kamon, Dustin, Jen, Arabel, Julia and a couple of suits had seen the battle and desperately tried to break open the door, but to no avail. “CIRCUIT, break this door open!” Kamon ordered. “Yes sir.” The door showed some green lights and opened. Kamon rushed in to see how his best friend was doing. --------------------- “I won!” PowerPulse screamed thriumphantically. “You think so?” Dragen asks. Dragen – 800 “What? How did you do that?” PowerPulse replied. Dragen smiled, while picking a card from his graveyard and showing it. “Avenging the Monarch. By removing this spellcard from play I can negate all battledamage and do the same amount of battledamage to you, plus destroying one card on the field.” PowerPulse`s lifepoints dropped to 2700 and Power-Murder was destroyed. “Zaborg the Lightening Overlord, attack PowerPulse directly!” Dragen ordered as his Overlord stroke PowerPulse, winning the game. PowerPulse – 0 “I win.” Dragen switched of his dueldisc and walked to PowerPulse who fell on the ground, exhausted. Dragen helped him up, but PowerPulse slapped him away and ran of, with some difficulties. Dragen could just hear him saying something about “Forbidden Artifacts” and “Elemental Gems”. Then he saw something glinstering near the place where PowerPulse had stand. 6 gemstones, each separately coloured red, brown, blue, yellow, black and crystalcoloured. “What are these?” Dragen asked himself. At that moment Kamon and the others reached him. “Kamon, do you know what these are?” Kamon looked at the gemstones. “I never saw them.” The suits lined up besides him. Maya and Xander at that moment arrived as well. Maya sighed and then suddenly shrieked with recognition. “I heard of a legend. A legend about some gemstones that never should have been released again. They were part of a terrible plot to control the earth.” “What are they according to the legends?” Kamon asked Maya. “Part of the Eight Forbidden Artifacts………” Preview Chapter 71 “Evil Dimension! The release of the Pearl!” While Kamon and friends try to find out more about the Artifacts, Seth starts a duel with the same hooded person that duelled the Dimension Crusader. However his tactics are somehow recognisable. He uses Heroes and fuses them into Evil-Heroes. Seth is driven back completely when the hooded person, calling himself Hood, summons Lightening Inferno. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: This chapter was long to write because I had trouble getting on janime.info for info on the Power-cards. And at the end I was thinking about maybe letting Dragen lose his duel against PowerPulse, just to show the strength of the people around Mutinus. But then again, next to Kamon he is the most important character. The next chapter will be out more soon, I already started it.